The Bargain
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: "Oh wait," Byakuran laughed, putting the gun back in his pocket and away from Tsuna's head," I almost forgot," he grinned," That I had a bargain. Will you keep your end of the deal, since I have mine, Span-kun?" Tsuna X Spanner, Slight Spanner X Byakuran. Yaoi. Un-beta'ed. Nothing M rated. Happy ending!


**Deicated to Yuu3 and Secretly Daydreaming once again! Good fun people. **

**Disclaimer: Don't get me started if I did... **

* * *

**THE BARGAIN **

The mafia boss chuckled, watching them all with light, jaded purple eyes. The malicious grin on his thin lips grew more and more as Tsuna and even Reborn's eyes became wide with shock."Why so surprised Vongola? You knew this day was coming~"

"Not this early!" cried Tsuna, fear quickly invading his thoughts of the future.

"You said you'd give us more time to prepare!" Reborn hissed, clearly displeased with of all their hard work going down the drain. Meaning everyone's death and the extinction of the Vongola family.

"Well I always like to get stuff done early, what about you Tsu-kun?" Byakuran mocked, still smiling smugly, white wings tucked behind him. But they knew better, he was no saint.

This was it. They had all been preparing for the battle with Byakuran(who was apparently alone like he knew the battles outcome) and they had worked harder than ever so they could protect their beloved friends, family, and sky for this very moment. It couldn't end like this, it couldn't.

"Times up!~" Byakuran chirped before spreading his wings wide, immediately flapping them as if to gain flying momentum, using it at his advantage to blind them with strong, whipping winds. And to give himself the upper hand, he couldn't have them winning now could he? Not when he had his _beloved_ prize in his view.

"Dammit!" Gokudera cursed before getting sent flying like all the others. The only one who had barely managed to stand his ground was Tsuna.

"Gaah!" Tsuna screamed out in pain as a whiplash of solid wind cut through the skin of his clothes and deep into his side, leaving a hot burning sensation in its wake. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the onslaught of wild wind to desist, which it did minutes later. He brought his arms back down to his sides.

Looking back, Tsuna felt his heart stop for a moment. All of his guardians were plied on top of each other, injured or already out commission. They should be ready! He couldn't fight this alone-!

"TSUNA! WACTH OUT!" yelled out a bruised Yamamoto in panic.

Whipping his head back around, Tsuna was greeted with a gun muzzle inches away from his left eye. Byakuran glowered down at him." Sanonara, Vongola~"

A quick painful beat of a heart went by. Before something was said.

"Oh wait," Byakuran laughed, putting the gun back in his pocket and away from Tsuna's head," I almost forgot," he grinned," That I had a bargain. Will you keep your end of the deal, since I have mine, Span-kun?"

Tsuna looked horrified, glancing back at Spanner who was just starting to pick himself up off the ground. A small gash was made below the man's eye, it was oddly in the shape if an X. Like Byakuran made it so he could stake some type of claim on Spanner..The blonde cast his glance downward not looking Tsuna in the eye."Hai, I intend to keep my end of the bargain no matter what."

"What bargain?!" Screamed a certain bruised redhead. He looked frantic. Eyes wide and hair a mess. His left cheek had a small red welt from being hit with a clump of tiny rocks.

Spanner grew rigid and didn't look back at his colleague. Shame reflected deep in his unusually dark lime green eyes, and his mouth was set into a thin tight line. He looked scared and regretful, then he relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"In exchange for Vongola's life and the others I, Kohaku Spanner, Will cut my ties to the Vongola and give you my everlasting loyalty and freedom until the day I die."

Byakuran let a queer smile mold his lips, and he looked ecstatic as if he was king of the world."_Oh_, I've been dying to heard those words from your _pretty little mouth_ for awhile _Span_-kun. Of course I'll keep my end of the bargain for you." his grin reached his eyes and his smile widened cockily.

"Spanner?! What are you doing!" Yelled Tsuna breathlessly. Tears had already begun to make tracks down his flushed cheeks. It broke his heart to see his friend throw away his pride in front of the enemy, practically it was like he was bowing down right now licking the others boot like a beaten dog submissively.

The blonde smiled bitterly, eyes soft and sad."It's my loyality and freedom for your life and the others, a chance I can't let pass." his arms hung loosely at his sides, the sleeves were rolled up revealing a tatto. A spooling bunch of nuts and bolts surrounded a word like vines. The word was Loyalty." See?" he held up his exposed skin."This is what I live by."

Everyone watched on the sidelines as Tsuna tried to reason with the clearly crazy mechanic.

"Don't throw your life away like this! We can find another way!" the mafia boss was losing his voice. It was quickly cracking and chipping like peeling old paint."Don't give in and stoop to his sleazy level!"

The blonde chuckled pitifully,"Vongola, _trust me_, I'm just as selfish and greedy as Byakuran ever will be. All I've wanted was to preserve your innocence along with Shōichi's since the beginning and I failed. The best thing that I can do now is to stop you from drowning more than you already are. And as for me, it's too late for me to change my mind. It's already made up." he glanced up at Byakuran who licked his lips predatorily.

A shiver of fear racked the mechanic's lithe lean body, but only few noticed. He seemed to shrink down a little like a frightened animal. But he stayed in between and kept his ground slightly also. Bordering bravery and terror was a hard thing to do.

"When you let your guard down for even one second he'll kill you!" Tsuna begged with pleading eyes and a trembling lip.

Spanner scoffed ruefully at him,"**Die**? _By his hands_? I don't think so." his eyes hardened like glass and grew colder. A mask was set in place. But the cracks were beginning to show."Vongola...just this once, let me take the blow. For you. For everyone."

"But you just can't-!" The teen began.

The blonde interrupted him. It was as if his personality had did a 360."You think I'm not _afraid_?! You think I'm throwing my life away for nothing?!" he snapped harshly, teeth bared and stance suddenly very aggressive.

Even the others flinched or were greatly surprised at his tone. Spanner never was the one to raise his voice. Especially at Tsuna, the one he looked up too.

Tsuna's voice died weakly in his throat. That blow _hurt_. And had hurt badly.

Spanner recoiled as if he was just horribly burnt, and he tore his gaze away from his ex-boss. He said nothing, but looked very pained. He was probably beating himself up on the inside right now. You never spoke to your boss like that in the mafia. Well in public, anyway.

A laugh bubbled from Byakuran's lips and everyone's head turned towards him."You kept it all along! I'm so happy Span-kun!" hunger danced in his lilac eyes like fire."I thought it was all gone!"

"...What was gone?" Shōichi spoke up, completely on guard.

"His bite! He still has his pride and backbone intact! I've always wanted to break them slowly..." Byakuran purred, licking his lips again to emphasize his point.

Spanner felt his lip curl in disgust, but he stopped from doing anything he would later regret."Ah..." he drawled mellowly,"That I will always have Byakuran...**_sama_**.." he spat out the words like a poisonous cursed. Spitting on the man's title. Oddly he revived no negative comments or actions.

The winged man grinned,"If you say so... I can wait.."

Spanner took a few hesitant steps towards his new leader, who reached out a hand for him to take, smirking all the while. They made contact but Spanner was pulled back by Tsuna grabbing at one his now unrolled sleeves.

"Wait!" he sobbed, the tears overflowing down again in despair."Please...just...just don't die...I couldn't live with myself I-if.." Spanner put a finger to Tsuna's lips softly to shush him, then he got down on one knee. He lifted Tsuna's right hand to his own lips and he gently murmured against the skin before kissing it lovingly. It was like he was worshipping a god.

"I'm not truly leaving your side... Vong- _Tsuna_, my freedom and loyalty will always belong to you. No matter what... so please.. Don't cry."

A spiteful laugh left the teen's lips before he could stop it, the tears on his cheeks were already drying."If that's what you want Spanner-kun.."

Standing back up Spanner looked into one of his many pockets and picked out two green lollipops. He threw one to Shōichi, then Tsuna.

"..."

Thus the new bargain was wordlessly made. Spanner would stay with Byakuran until the Vongola came to his aid. In return he would become the Vongola's new and only consort once he returned.

* * *

I'm proud of this work, your thoughts? :3


End file.
